warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Poppyfrost
|pastaffie = None |age = Approx. 76 moons (6.3 years) |namest = Kit: Apprentice: Warrior: Queen: |namesl = Poppykit Poppypaw Poppyfrost Poppyfrost |familyl = Brackenfur Sorreltail Berrynose Cinderheart, Honeyfern, Lilyheart, Seedpaw Molepaw Molewhisker Cherryfall |familyt = Father: Mother: Mate: Sisters: Brother: Son: Daughter: |mentor = Thornclaw |apps=Lilyheart |livebooks = Twilight, Sunset, The Sight, Dark River, Outcast, Eclipse, Long Shadows, Sunrise, Hollyleaf's Story, The Fourth Apprentice, Fading Echoes, Mistystar's Omen, Night Whispers, Sign of the Moon, The Forgotten Warrior, The Last Hope, Dovewing's Silence, Bramblestar's Storm, The Apprentice's Quest |deadbooks = None }} Poppyfrost is a sleek, slender, dappled, pale tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat. History In the Super Edition Arc ''Bramblestar's Storm :As Berrynose seems to worry about Rosepetal, Bramblestar silently asks in confusion if he is still Poppyfrost's mate. Berrynose is worrying about all ThunderClan she-cats, however. Poppyfrost sits and watches with her apprentice, Lilypaw as Dewpaw explains about the Stick of the Fallen. Lilypaw and Seedpaw ask why they are going to battle training like the other apprentices and Poppyfrost briskly says they are hunting instead. She tells them to hurry as Bumblestripe will show them a great place for hunting mice. Poppyfrost is part of Dustpelt’s hunting patrol, laden with prey as they carry it to the fresh-kill pile. Bramblestar watches approvingly and intends to praise them. After a patrol visits ShadowClan, Poppyfrost is the first to ask them for an explanation as to what happened. The warriors' den floods out, and Berrynose checks on Poppyfrost. They touch noses before the she-cat rushes to join Lilypaw. Whitewing dashes after her. She moves to the apprentices’ den, where the young cats start thinking they are warriors since warriors are sleeping in it. Poppyfrost rolls her eyes, commenting sarcastically that is very funny. She orders them to be silent and go to sleep :The hollow is flooded out so the Clan moves to the tunnels to make temporary camp. Berrynose and Poppyfrost shares some rabbit at the entrance of the tunnels before Bramblestar calls to them for a patrol on the WindClan border. The mates quickly finish their meal then walks over to join their leader. They meet a WindClan patrol and Poppyfrost slides out her claws. The WindClan cats claim the stream that borders their territories and Poppyfrost steps forward, asking if they really want to fight for it. Leaftail suddenly jumps at her, knocking the tortoiseshell over and clawing her ears. Berrynose goes to help but Bramblestar stops him, insisting Poppyfrost will be fine and he doesn’t want a full battle. The battling cats roll around screeching until Bramblestar pulls Poppyfrost off Leaftail. He orders that is enough and they are leaving. Poppyfrost stands up as she pants. She has some blood coming from an ear and some missing fur, but she gave Leaftail some scratches, making it an even score. Berrynose comes to stand beside the she-cat and turns to her to lick her bleeding ear. :Bramblestar decides to patrol the ShadowClan border and decides to take Seedpaw and Lilypaw, as well as their mentors. The two apprentices bound with excitement behind their mentors. At the border, Poppyfrost points out they have not renewed their scent markers but with a shiver, adds it’s not worth it because it’s so wet. Seedpaw suggests expanding ThunderClan territory so they can find more prey. Poppyfrost twitches her tail, pointing out they’ll have to take care of the foxes and badgers, and they had enough trouble with them when ThunderClan moved beside the lake. Poppyfrost asks if they can handle them in the way they are now, pointing with her tail to their skinny frames and soaked fur. Seedpaw finds the Stick of the Fallen in the flood waters and insists on getting it even though it’s a deadly risk. Poppyfrost tells her firmly that it will still be around when the water level goes down. She orders the apprentice to move away from the edge. She and Bumblestripe herd their apprentices to safety and turn to head back to camp. :After a mass of earth falls, Poppyfrost helps the medicine cats check every cat that was near it for any wounds. Later, Seedpaw and Lilypaw ask about Bumblestripe and Poppyfrost as they are supposed to be having hunting practice with them. Bramblestar explains they are patrolling the stream that borders WindClan and will come back soon. Bramblestar wants to go to the Twoleg Dens to find dry bedding to stop cats becoming sick. He asks Poppyfrost if she wants to come and she nods, looking somber. As they cross ShadowClan territory, Poppyfrost reports there are no fresh scents of the Clan. In a Twoleg Den, they have to jump to avoid the floods onto a chair. Poppyfrost asks what to do if they miss and fall into the water. Bramblestar says to swim then. Poppyfrost jumps but misjudges it, forepaws on the chair and hind legs in the water. She thrashes around until Lionblaze grabs her scruff and lifts her up. She thanks him, commenting she never wants to see any more water for as long as she lives. :The patrol successfully finds a Twoleg pelt. Poppyfrost kneads a paw on one of them and comments that it is perfect. She explains that it is very soft and dry and the whole Clan is able to share one of them together. They find a tub and Poppyfrost helps to pull and push the tub into the water. They put the pelt inside and nudge the floating tub around the room. Poppyfrost follows Lionblaze over a Twoleg fence. They reach land but the tub tips to the side. Poppyfrost complains the Twoleg pelt is now muddy, seemingly disappointed as she tries to brush the mud off. Lionblaze points out its still dry so it’ll be fine. The patrol has to cross another part of the lake and Poppyfrost suggests going closer to the lake as there’s less danger where they crossed it before. Bramblestar agrees and the patrol begins pushing the tub into the water. They rescue two kittypets, Frankie and Jessy before moving out again. Poppyfrost bobs up and down, swimming right in the path of the floating tub. Bramblestar yowls for her to look out. The she-cat was too busy swimming to see the tub’s suddenly change in course. She turns when her leader yowls and her eyes instantly fills with horror as she sees the tub coming. She tries to swim faster but the tub knocks into her and she sinks. :Bramblestar dives down and bumps against Poppyfrost. Grabbing her, he drags her back to the surface and air. She is still conscious and coughing up water and struggling. She thanks Bramblestar, gasping for air. The she-cat reassures she can swim after a few moments, but Bramblestar is reluctant. Cinderheart tells Bramblestar that she’ll swim beside Poppyfrost and make sure she doesn’t drown. They finally reach land and cross ShadowClan territory to get back to camp. Poppyfrost brings up the rear but soon calls that she can smell ShadowClan coming. Bramblestar orders the patrol to climb the trees and Poppyfrost instantly obeys, climbing the nearest one and peering down through the branches. Jessy joins her. After they exit ShadowClan territory, Lionblaze and Poppyfrost drag the Twoleg pelt as they head for the tunnels and drag it in. Berrynose later seems to be becoming sick. Poppyfrost sits beside the miserable tom, comfortingly licking his ears. Squirrelflight wants to take Poppyfrost for a border patrol. The tortoiseshell says goodbye to her mate before gathering around Squirrelflight and heading out. :As a ThunderClan patrol tries to figure out how to dislodge a tree in a stream that WindClan has been using to cross the border, Cloudtail and Poppyfrost call to Bramblestar and he bounds to them as they wait. He asks what’s wrong and Poppyfrost reports a big bush upstream. She thinks it was uprooted and washed up by the floods. They roll it down the slope to get it to the tree but it’s moving too fast. Poppyfrost tugs it vainly from behind it to stop it. They stop it and push it behind the tree so cats can balance on it. Poppyfrost exclaims that it has worked. Only the lightest cats go on so Poppyfrost, too eagerly, leaps forward. The bush moves about under her weight and the tortoiseshell nearly slides into the stream. She digs in her claws and hauls herself up and into position beside Squirrelflight. When ready, they all throw their weight on the tree and it successfully dislodges. Bramblestar tells Poppyfrost and Ivypool to put scent markers across the stream as a message for WindClan they will not tolerate trespassers. They leave enough to overpower the traces of WindClan scent. :Poppyfrost explains to Jessy about a rule of the warrior code, that they must challenge all trespassers as she turned away from scent marking. When the Clan is ready to go and fight kittypets causing trouble, Lilypaw seems interested to join but Bramblestar shakes his head to Poppyfrost, signalling it’s too early since her sister’s death. Poppyfrost gives a nod in agreement and bends her head to quietly explain to the young cat. Later, Poppyfrost is supervising the apprentices as they cover the fresh-kill pile from the rain. She tells them to hurry up or they’ll be eating soggy mice. Poppyfrost and the apprentices soon race past the mudfall. When Millie asks around for Frankie, Poppyfrost suggests that he is with the other kittypets. Frankie disappears again, this time with Minty. Bramblestar tells Brackenfur to take Poppyfrost and Lilypaw instead. Poppyfrost is part of a training session that will teach the cats how to fight badgers since they’ll be going into battle with a group causing trouble. During that battle, Poppyfrost hisses and stands bravely as a badger looms over her. She disappears a few minutes later though. :Poppyfrost is however soon seen charging after a fleeing badger with Lilypaw and Pinenose. Lilypaw outruns the she-cats and attacks first. After the water recedes from the hollow, ThunderClan heads back to inspect the damage. Berrynose jokes that they have a fresh-kill pile already, talking about the dead fish scattered around. Poppyfrost wrinkles her nose and winces it’s not that fresh. After the Clan starts rebuilding their old camp, Poppyfrost recalls a funny memory with Berrynose. She says that she will never forget when Berrynose ended up with bramble stuck in his fur. She comments that he looked like a hedgehog. Berrynose replies that it did patch up a great section of the nursery. Lilypaw has her warrior ceremony and is renamed Lilyheart. Poppyfrost bounds up to her and to congratulate her. Another ceremony is performed so Poppyfrost and Lilyheart withdraw to join their Clanmates. In the New Prophecy Arc Twilight :Poppykit is born to Brackenfur and Sorreltail during the attack by the badgers. She is part of the first litter born in ThunderClan in their new home by the lake. Cinderpelt starts helping Sorreltail as she starts to give birth to her kits, but a badger breaks in. Cinderpelt dies protecting Sorreltail and her unborn kits. Right as Cinderpelt dies, a kit's wail is heard. Sorreltail calls the kit Cinderkit, because she looks like Cinderpelt. Poppykit has three siblings: Molekit, Honeykit, and Cinderkit. Sunset :Poppykit is a young kit in the nursery described by Brambleclaw as a little copy of her mother, Sorreltail. In the Power of Three Arc The Sight :Poppypaw is an apprentice now, and her mentor is Thornclaw. Her brother Molepaw died sometime before the book from greencough. :When Spiderleg scents a dead fox on ThunderClan territory, Poppypaw asks if she and Mousepaw can go with Thornclaw and Spiderleg. Brambleclaw tells them that they could as long as they did what their mentors told them to. After the foxes leave, Thornclaw tells Brambleclaw that Poppypaw and Mousepaw chased off a fox cub into ShadowClan territory. :Poppypaw is seen again sharing tongues with her sisters, Cinderpaw and Honeypaw by the halfrock. When Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit go to receive their apprentice names, Honeypaw, Poppypaw, and Berrypaw cluster together beneath the Highledge. :Poppypaw nearly dies from an extreme case of greencough. Jaypaw promises her mother, Sorreltail, that he'll do whatever it takes to keep her alive. Jaypaw then finds Poppypaw barely breathing so Jaypaw lies down besides her and walks in her dreams. He realizes that Poppypaw was in StarClan's territory. Poppypaw is surprised to see Jaypaw in her dream, but describes where they are, not knowing that Jaypaw isn't blind in his dreams. :Jaypaw tries to tell Poppypaw to come back with him, and that she's not supposed to be here. She doesn't want to come, as they have so much prey and she doesn't know it's StarClan's territory. When Poppypaw realizes where she is she starts to panic, but Spottedleaf arrives just in time and tells Poppypaw that it's not her time to die, and she can go back to the hollow with Jaypaw. When Poppypaw wakes up, she believes that it was all just a dream, and her greencough soon goes away and she becomes healthy again. Dark River :When Cinderpaw falls out of the Sky Oak, Sorreltail, Honeypaw, and Poppypaw hope that Cinderpaw will be okay, and Poppypaw begs Leafpool to not let her die. :When she asks Jaypaw if he's seen Hollypaw, she becomes flustered as she remembers that he is blind. Poppypaw tells Graystripe that Hollypaw was supposed to be training with her and Mousepaw, but she hadn't turned up. :When ThunderClan and WindClan are fighting, Poppypaw nudges Lionpaw and tells him that they should attack Breezepaw and Harepaw. She is seen again, in the battle, clinging to Whitetail. :Near the end of the book, Poppypaw sits at the Halfrock with Honeypaw and Hollypaw. She asks Hollypaw what RiverClan is like, and then she tells Hollypaw not to say that RiverClan was pretty much like ThunderClan to Brackenfur. She states that Hollypaw is in enough trouble as it was. Outcast :When Berrypaw is worried about what warrior name Firestar would give him, Poppypaw teased him, saying that maybe his name would be "Berrystumpytail" in reference to his stumpy tail. :Poppypaw appears in the training session between Lionpaw and his mentor, Ashfur. When Lionpaw does a move he learned from Tigerstar, Poppypaw asks him how he did it. Once Lionpaw teaches her the move, she is seen practicing it. :Poppypaw is seen sitting with Cinderpaw, near Sandstorm and Graystripe. When Brook talks about the Tribe, she asks Brook what a to-be is. She then asks Brook if the leader and medicine cat are chosen by StarClan. Poppypaw tells Brook that Stoneteller is a weird name. Later, she is seen trying the move that Lionpaw taught her in the training session earlier. :She is seen in another training session with Thornclaw, Lionpaw, Ashfur, Cinderpaw, Cloudtail, Hollypaw, and Brackenfur. Once Ashfur and Lionpaw start fighting, she has to dodge out of their way. Poppypaw and Cinderpaw are shocked, and just glance at each other. After seeing the aggressive manner in which Lionpaw and Ashfur fought, she is worried that her mentor Thornclaw will fight her like that. Eclipse :Poppypaw is outside the apprentices' den, rolling a ball of moss to Cinderpaw, and then she goes to the fresh- kill pile picking up a mouse, and putting it outside the elders' den. Poppypaw asks Lionpaw if he is going back to sleep since he just slept. Later she tells him "suit yourself," when Lionpaw doesn't want to hear what Honeypaw wants to talk about. :Poppypaw is seen playing with Icepaw and Foxpaw, the newest apprentices. While Foxpaw talks about how he wants to catch a fox and earn his warrior name, Foxcatcher, she says that he couldn't catch greencough, when Icepaw rebukes that he could catch a fox. :When Cinderpaw brings honey back to camp, Poppypaw says that she hasn't had honey for moons. Poppypaw says that honey has no taste, but she likes the way it soothes her throat, and it reminds her of milk. :Cloudtail asks Leafpool if Cinderpaw is ready to receive her warrior assessment, because Honeypaw and Poppypaw are ready. Sorreltail is excited that Poppypaw, Honeypaw, and Cinderpaw are going to have their warrior assessments soon. Before the assessment, Thornclaw is seen telling Poppypaw that he hopes she is ready for it. During her assessment, Lionpaw notes that Poppypaw looks as "calm as a vixen". Hollypaw comments that nothing fazes Poppypaw. When Honeypaw asks where to hunt, Poppypaw tells her to go with her instinct. Poppypaw heads towards the bush where Hollypaw, Lionpaw, and Jaypaw are watching, her pelt brushing it. Although she does not realize they are hiding there, they realize it immediately and panic, though they remain quiet. Poppypaw trots away to where she was going to hunt. :She gains her warrior name, Poppyfrost, as well as Honeypaw, who becomes Honeyfern. She is sad because Cinderpaw has wrenched a muscle in her leg and can't be made a warrior at the same time. When Firestar tells the Clan that when Cinderpaw's leg is healed, he will give her her warrior name, Honeyfern and Poppyfrost cheer Cinderpaw's name. :Later, Poppyfrost scratches her eye on a thorn sticking out of the nursery. She is treated by Leafpool and Jaypaw. :During the battle, she goes with Firestar's patrol to the border, and is with Lionpaw, guarding the other members of the patrol, while they fill in one of the tunnel entrances when WindClan attacks. Long Shadows :Poppyfrost helps Jaypaw go and look for catmint at the old abandoned Twoleg nest; it is she that first started removing the dead plants, in order for the new ones to grow. She heads back to Leafpool's den with him and the rest of the catmint, and said she would report the trampled catmint to Firestar. :Poppyfrost is seen bringing in sticks for fixing the den walls, and she tells Cinderheart she would fetch more. :She was last seen in this book licking her pads after fixing the walls of the den. Sunrise :When the cats bring Sol back to camp, Poppyfrost asks Lionblaze if it was hard to bring Sol back. Then, when Firestar is thinking on how to punish Sol, Poppyfrost thinks that they should make him collect mouse bile. She also comments that Sol is a killer, because it seemed like his eyes could see right through cats. :Poppyfrost's sister, Honeyfern, is killed by a poisonous snake bite as she protects Briarkit from being bitten while Poppyfrost is on a hunting patrol. She sits vigil for Honeyfern along with her family. Along with Cinderheart, she is not happy with Hollyleaf when her secrets are revealed, and it is mentioned that Poppyfrost and Berrynose whisper to each other and shoot hostile glances at Hollyleaf during the Gathering. It is shown that Berrynose and Poppyfrost are being more affectionate towards each other after Honeyfern's death. In the Omen of the Stars Arc The Fourth Apprentice :Poppyfrost is now Berrynose's mate, and is expecting his kits. She soon becomes depressed because she thinks Berrynose does not really love her, and that he wishes that Honeyfern was his mate instead of her. Poppyfrost goes to Moonpool in an attempt to contact Honeyfern in StarClan for advice and to tell Honeyfern how much she misses her and if she was angry at her for being Berrynose's new mate. Jayfeather follows her and tells her she should come back. Poppyfrost also tells Jayfeather that she loved Berrynose even before Honeyfern did, but she knew that Berrynose loved Honeyfern and that Poppyfrost respected that. :On the way, Jayfeather scents Breezepelt following her as well. As Jayfeather tries to help Poppyfrost, they are interrupted by Breezepelt, who threatens to kill Poppyfrost just to make Jayfeather suffer. When Jayfeather is being attacked by Breezepelt, a mysterious cat spirit also attacks him, who is believed to be Brokenstar. Poppyfrost tries to fight Breezepelt but her belly is too heavy with her kits to do any fighting. Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost to escape, but she just whimpers and backs away. Just before Jayfeather is about to be killed, Honeyfern arrives to chase away Brokenstar and Breezepelt, who declares that all is not finished between him and Jayfeather. Honeyfern, unseen by Poppyfrost, informs Jayfeather that Berrynose truly does love Poppyfrost but is just afraid that he will lose her as he'd lost Honeyfern. :Then, the rest of StarClan appears and Yellowfang warns Jayfeather of the battle to come between StarClan and the Dark Forest. Once StarClan is gone, Poppyfrost helps Jayfeather get back to camp. Poppyfrost was horrified when Breezepelt attacked Jayfeather. :Poppyfrost later gives birth to two kits, a tom and a she-cat, who were later named Molekit and Cherrykit. Just after the kits are born, Jayfeather and Lionblaze see Tigerstar, Hawkfrost, and a cat thought to be Brokenstar staring at the kits in the nursery, but they soon disappear when Daisy speaks, without saying a word. Jayfeather wonders if the Dark Forest cats came to take the kits if they died, but Lionblaze tells him the cats were not interested in dead kits but they want to train them alive, like him. Fading Echoes :Poppyfrost is seen most of the time with her kits. She asks Jayfeather why kits wake up so early, and she tells her kits to stay out of the way of the other warriors. She is seen lecturing Molekit when he teases Cherrykit that she is afraid of a leaf. She is noted by Jayfeather to be very happy, and all of her thoughts of Berrynose still being in love with Honeyfern were gone. :When the tree falls on the camp, she is seen padding away from the nursery with Molekit in her jaws, while Daisy carries Cherrykit. Once the tree falls, Poppyfrost is treated with thyme for shock. When Lionblaze tells Cinderheart that she hasn't "fallen out" with Poppyfrost in moons, she answers that Poppyfrost hasn't quarreled with her because she'd been too busy taking care of Molekit and Cherrykit, who made trouble all the time. Night Whispers :When a fox is attacking in the camp, Poppyfrost and Ferncloud are seen spitting, swiping out with unsheathed claws every time the fox whirled near until the warriors herded it out of camp. :After a successful hunt by Lionblaze, and the rest of the patrol, Brambleclaw recommends to Poppyfrost to eat first along with her kits. :Poppyfrost sends Blossomfall to get Jayfeather to go to the nursery. She seems worried about Cherrykit, because she seems a bit warm. He tells Poppyfrost to take her outside to play with her brother, as the air would help cool her down a tad. A short while later, though, Cherrykit begins to cough and wheeze and Jayfeather tells Poppyfrost to take her inside and keep her warm. Poppyfrost then takes Cherrykit without warning inside the nursery. Sign of the Moon :Poppyfrost is seen by Jayfeather watching her kits outside the nursery. When Jayfeather wants to talk to Firestar, Sandstorm is with him, but she sees that Jayfeather needs to talk to Firestar alone. She leaves saying that she would check on Poppyfrost and her kits. The Forgotten Warrior :When Cherrykit and Molekit become apprentices, it is noted that Poppyfrost is extremely satisfied with going back to normal warrior duties. During the apprentice ceremony, however, she is mortified when Molekit tries to refuse the promotion based on his disdain for menial tasks like checking elders for ticks. :After Mousewhisker and Cherrypaw come back to the camp, fatally poisoned by the herb water hemlock after mistaking it for parsley, she is frantic. After the two young cats are given yarrow to clear their stomachs of the poisonous plant, she seems more consoled. Leafpool pronounces her kit fine. :When Sol comes and says that he chased away the fox that chased Molepaw and Cherrypaw, Poppyfrost is relieved and thanks Sol with heavy gratitude, despite thinking he was a killer earlier. The Last Hope :Poppyfrost is seen sharing a mouse with Leafpool outside the elders' den, meanwhile beside them, Purdy was washing Mousefur. :She and Berrynose crowd Lionblaze after he fights with Ratscar. Poppyfrost stares at him in amazement, while she points out that Lionblaze is their best warrior, and that the ShadowClan patrol must've put up quite a fight to beat him. :Poppyfrost and Brackenfur come padding through the thorn tunnel, into camp with Mothwing, and Poppyfrost calls Jayfeather that Mothwing wants to speak with him. Jayfeather nods to her and Brackenfur, signaling to them his thanks. A little later she is seen stretching outside the warriors' den, and Berrynose is seen pushing past her to get to the fresh-kill pile. :Poppyfrost is the first to tell everyone that Brightheart had her kits. Although, she wakes up many cats because of her announcement. :In the Clan meeting she is shuffling closer to Berrynose. As Firestar organizes the battle patrols she and Cinderheart press close. Then she says her good-byes to her kits, telling them she knows that they will be brave, that she's proud of them, and for them not to forget it. They work as messengers in the battle. As Molepaw and Cherrypaw rush out, Berrynose pads to her side and murmurs that they're warriors that day. :In the battle she is defending ThunderClan camp, herding a knot of Dark Forest cats toward the trees with Firestar and Bumblestripe. When the Dark Forest cats run away, Poppyfrost is seen licking her wrenched claw. When Stoatpaw rushed to ThunderClan camp, informing that ShadowClan needs help, she asks if he has seen Cherrypaw. Stoatpaw blinks, asking wasn't she here, making Poppyfrost stiffen, and get very nervous. :When ThunderClan cats speak of how Dark Forest cats went straight for the kits, she stops licking herself, and she states that they still saw them off. When Ivypool arrives to the camp, Poppyfrost creeps up to her and asks if she had seen her kits, only to get an unsure answer, that they could be anywhere. :When Cherrypaw and Molepaw run back to camp, Dovewing wonders if Poppyfrost saw them and sees her fighting beside Honeyfern, who is in StarClan. They jabbed and swiped at the tom as if they had been training together for moons. When Poppyfrost sees her kits, she thrusts the tom away with a powerful hind kick and races to them. Honeyfern finishes the tom they were fighting and runs after her. In the A Vision of Shadows Arc The Apprentice's Quest :Poppyfrost is part of a patrol that goes out in search of Alderpaw. They bound forward as soon as they spot the apprentice near the horseplace. The she-cat asks Alderpaw how he survived, staring as if she cannot believe he is standing there. Alderpaw reveals Violetkit and Twigkit and Poppyfrost exclaims they are adorable. She brushes against Alderpaw in admiration and saying he has done so well. In the Novellas Leafpool's Wish :Honeykit and Molekit come out to play while Poppykit and Cinderkit step delicately on the snow-covered grass. Poppykit exclaims it is cold and fluffs up her fur. Sorreltail soon calls her kits back into the nursery. Hollyleaf's Story : Mistystar's Omen : Dovewing's Silence :The Battle against the Dark Forest is won, but there are many that did not survive. Both Poppyfrost and Cloudtail help to carry Hollyleaf’s body. They grip the loose skin on her haunches, eyes full of sorrow. At the burial, she stops beside a holly bush and asks if they should bury the black she-cat there. Cloudtail agrees. They are working on one end of the hole, pushed against the holly bush but never complaining, even when they are being pricked. When Bramblestar asks the Clan to forgive the former Dark Forest trainees after they swear an oath of loyalty, Berrynose whispers something unhappily into Poppyfrost’s ear. Afterwards, she agrees with her mate that they still need to prove that they can be trusted. She glances around as if Birchfall invited Dark Forest cats warriors into the camp. During the night, Sandstorm keeps coughing but refuses to get treatment. Poppyfrost places some soaked moss beside her nest and tells Sandstorm to have some as it could help. Later, Berrynose offers for him and Poppyfrost to bed down with Purdy who is asleep alone. Dovewing says that is kind of them but Ivypool thinks they are trying to move their nests away from the former Dark Forest trainees. Molepaw and Cherrypaw offer to join too, and Dovewing thinks that makes sense since Poppyfrost and Berrynose are their parents. :Poppyfrost announces that Toadstep hasn’t eaten much, shooting the tom a worried glance. Toadstep mutters he just wasn’t hungry. Poppyfrost is later seen carrying tightly wrapped leaves for the medicine cats. She nudges a bundle to Jayfeather, explaining that Leafpool said it could help. When the Clans sort their own patrols, Poppyfrost declares she’ll lead one. Cinderheart and Lionblaze join her. Birchfall offers to come but Poppyfrost explains she was going to ask Millie. She thanks him for offering and asks Millie to join. Dovewing sees Birchfall’s pain at that and wonders how obvious Poppyfrost can be. The tortoiseshell takes her patrol towards the old Thunderpath. As Bramblestar holds a Clan Meeting about the former Dark Forest trainees’ recent heroic actions with a fox, Poppyfrost is shifting her paws and flattening her ears, seemingly uncomfortable at the mention that some cats doubted these former trainees. Trivia *She has WindClan blood through Windflight, and SkyClan blood through Willowpelt. *She is mistakenly listed as a queen in ''The Last Hope, despite the fact her kits were apprenticed in The Forgotten Warrior. *Although family normally doesn't mentor family, Poppyfrost's apprentice was her younger sister. Character Pixels Kin Members Mate: :Berrynose: Son: :Molewhisker: Daughter: :Cherryfall: Father: :Brackenfur: Mother: :Sorreltail: Brother: :Molepaw: Sisters: :Cinderheart: :Honeyfern: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Sorrelstripe: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog Nephews: :Fernsong: :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog Grandfather: :Whitestorm: Grandmothers: :Willowpelt: :Frostfur: Great-Grandfathers: :Thistleclaw: :Fuzzypelt: :Adderfang: Great-Grandmothers: :Snowfur: :Robinwing: :Swiftbreeze: Great-Great-Grandfathers: :Stormtail: :Windflight: Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Moonflower: :Poppydawn: :Harepounce: :Flashnose: Great-Great-Great-Grandfather: :Rooktail: :Unnamed tom: Great-Great-Great-Grandmothers: :Fallowsong: :Daisytoe: :Unnamed she-cat: Uncles: :Thornclaw: :Rainwhisker: :Sootfur: Aunts: :Cinderpelt: :Brightheart: Great-Uncles: :Unidentified Kits: :Ravenpaw: :Dustpelt: Great Aunt: :Brindleface: Great-Great-Aunts: :Bluestar: :Rosetail: :Sweetpaw: :One-eye: Great-Great-Half-Aunt: :Dappletail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Page Great-Great-Half-Uncles: :Tawnyspots: :Thrushpelt: Great-Great-Great-Aunts: :Daisytoe: :Sweetbriar: Great-Great-Great-Uncles: :Rabbitleap: :Heronwing: Great-Great-Great-Great-Aunt: :Flashnose: Cousins: :Sandstorm:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Squirrelflight: :Leafpool: :Lionblaze: :Jayfeather: :Hollyleaf: :Graystripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Feathertail: :Stormfur: :Briarlight: :Blossomfall: :Bumblestripe: :Lark That Sings at Dawn: :Pine That Clings to Rock: :Darkstripe:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed kit: :Unidentified kits: :Longtail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Pinestar: :Tigerstar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mistkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Nightkit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Bramblestar:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tawnypelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Swiftpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Unnamed Kit:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Hawkfrost:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mothwing:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tadpole:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Dawnpelt:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Tigerheart:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Flametail:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Alderpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sparkpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Two Unnamed Kits:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Strikepaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Sleekpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Juniperpaw:Revealed on Vicky's Facebook :Mistystar: :Stonefur: :Mosskit: :Reedwhisker: :Primrosepaw: :Pikepaw: :Perchkit: :Whitewing: :Ambermoon: :Dewnose: :Snowbush: :Dovewing: :Ivypool: :Ashfur: :Ferncloud: :Two Unnamed Kits: Deceased, Suspected StarClan members :Icecloud: :Foxleap: :Hollykit: :Larchkit: :Birchfall: :Spiderleg: :Shrewpaw: :Toadstep: :Rosepetal: :Leafkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Honeykit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Larkkit:Revealed on Kate's blog :Runningwind: :Mousefur: :Goosefeather: :Moonflower: :Bluestar: :Snowfur: :Whitestorm: :Sootfur: :Rainwhisker: :Sorreltail: :Cinderheart: :Lilyheart: :Seedpaw: :Molewhisker: :Fernsong: :Cherryfall: :Hollytuft: :Sorrelstripe: :Swiftbreeze: :Patchpelt: :Redtail: :Leopardfoot: :Spottedleaf: :Willowpelt: :Graystripe: :Darkstripe: |''See more''}} Tree Quotes Warrior Ceremony References and Citations Category:ThunderClan Cat Category:Females Category:Eclipse characters Category:Long Shadows characters Category:Sunrise characters Category:Warriors Category:The Fourth Apprentice characters Category:Queen Category:Supporting Character Category:Fading Echoes characters Category:Night Whispers characters Category:Sign of the Moon characters Category:The Forgotten Warrior characters Category:Hollyleaf's Story characters Category:The Last Hope characters Category:Mistystar's Omen characters Category:The Ultimate Guide characters Category:Mentors Category:Bramblestar's Storm characters Category:Dovewing's Silence characters Category:The Apprentice's Quest characters